1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rotary compressor, and more particularly, to a rotary compressor having an enhanced support structure and a smaller size thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a compressor is an apparatus configured to compress a fluid such as air or refrigerant by applying a pressure to the fluid by receiving a power from a driving apparatus such as an electric motor and to discharge the compressed fluid. A compressor is generally used in a product such as an air conditioner or a refrigerator.
A compressor is classified into a positive displacement-type compressor and a turbo-type compressor. The positive displacement-type compressor includes a rotary compressor configured to compress a fluid by a roller that eccentrically rotates at an inside a cylinder.
A rotary compressor is provided with a sealed accommodating space at an inside thereof, and includes a case provided with an suction port and a discharging port formed thereon, a driving part installed at an inside the case, a compression part connected to the driving part and configured to compress a refrigerant, and an accumulator connected to the suction port of the case while communicating with the compression part. One side of the case is provided with a suction pipe connected thereto to receive a fluid from the accumulator, and the suction pipe is welded with the suction port of the case.
When a refrigerant is introduced to the accumulator, the refrigerant is stored inside the accumulator. In a case of a liquid refrigerant, the liquid refrigerant is vaporized and then introduced to the compression chamber of the compression part. In general, the accumulator serves to prevent a valve of a compressor from being damaged by a refrigerant in a liquid state introduced into a compression chamber. The accumulator also serves to return oil, which is mixed with the refrigerant that is compressed at the compressor, to the compressor.
A compression part is fixed by use of welding, and a driving part is press-fitted into a case. As the driving part is press-fitted into the case, the noise and vibration of the driving part and compression part are delivered to the case, thereby resulting in greater noise and vibration when compared to other types of compressors.
In addition, the size of a rotary compressor is increased as an accumulator is mounted thereon.